


[Podfic] 'Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College Radio Presenter!Stiles, Download Available, Erica means well but doesn't get it, If Jeff Davis can create a fictional town i can make up colleges, Indie Music, It's very hard not to have Stiles speak in front of Derek ok, Libraries, Listener!Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Meeting Through Technology, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Punk Music, Radio, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Social Anxiety, Tattoos, Texting, Unseen Relationship, bassplayer!Derek, shy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: Where Stiles has his own college radio show, and the mysterious, faceless Derek is his number one fan.Also there's this really hot guy he keeps meeting in the library who totally hates his guts.Podfic of WhoNatural's'Linski's Late Night Antidote to Lame





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835449) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



cover art by me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

**MP3 with music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0afofk60zkrqcbo/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Linski%27s%20Late%20Night%20Antidote%20to%20Lame.mp3) | 01:33:35 | 86 MB  


  
**MP3 without music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/bo7binqn5t77lpr/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Linski%27s%20Late%20Night%20Antidote%20to%20Lame%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) | 01:31:59 | 85 MB

  
**Audiofic Archive:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122766.zip)
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122767.zip)



## Music & Notes

Better Things - Bouncing Souls  
  
For Dropbox links, you can right-click on the link in this post and "save as".   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a gift for tipsy_kitty for #ITPE 2016! Your likes/dislikes were perfect for me and I could think of countless fics that would've worked but in the end, I chose this one cause I've been meaning to record it for a while, and I love it, and I'm so glad you ended up enjoying it too! :)
> 
> Thanks to WhoNatural for having blanket permission for podfic! :) If you like the fic/podfic, please make sure to go leave the author some feedback. ♥
> 
> If you want updates about my podfics, follow [thiliapodfic](http://twitter.com/thiliapodfic)~


End file.
